This invention comprises novel aliphatic dicyanate and multifunctional aliphatic cyanate compounds. The following complex, sterically hindered aliphatic dicyanate has been prepared by the reaction of the corresponding sodium or lithium alkoxide with cyanogen chloride. ##STR1##
This method has not been successfully adopted to produce low molecular weight straight chain aliphatic dicyanates, but rather only complex, sterically hindered compounds like the above.
I know of no reported successful production of straight chain aliphatic dicyanate or multifunctional aliphatic cyanate compounds prior to my discovery of the instant invention.